It is desirable for a watercraft to be able to be loaded onto a lift and elevated above a water level of a body of water to protect the watercraft from various elements.
Conventionally, hydraulic watercraft lifts are designed with a frame that is in the shape of a parallelogram with a stationary base and a lift platform coupled to parallel sides. Other conventional watercraft lifts include free floating, self-contained lifts that are configured to raise and lower corresponding to a water level of a body of water.
In conventional watercraft lifts, a lift platform that supports a watercraft is lowered, the watercraft is positioned above the lift platform, and a hydraulic lift extends to raise the lift platform to receive the watercraft. When the hydraulic lift is extended, the lift platform is raised above the water level to support the watercraft above the water level.
Conventional lifts, however, require that the entirety of a hydraulic watercraft lift system be positioned below the watercraft before the watercraft is raised and/or lowered. Therefore, if a watercraft is operating in shallow water it may be impossible to position the entirety of the watercraft lift system below the watercraft before the watercraft is raised and/or lowered.
Accordingly, needs exist for improved boat lifting systems and methods that are configured to operate in shallow water.